Kain's Chains
by Mama Bunny
Summary: Emperor Mateus trapped Kain and filthy things ensue. Based on one of my drawings. Crackship, yaoi, bondage, PWP. MateusxKain. Oneshot.


Kain's Chains

Based on: Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy

Genre: dirty, dirty PWP

Warnings: crackship, yaoi, bondage, PWP

Summary: Emperor Mateus trapped Kain and filthy things ensue. Based on one of my drawings. MateusxKain. Oneshot.

FIC START!

Kain lost count of how many times he fought those soulless copies of himself. He had been doing well, considering everything. Part of him wished he could be defeated, just so the struggle could end all ready. Part of him wanted to find a way to return to the home he barely remembered anymore.

"Fight, and your memory will return to you," the golden goddess said to every one of the warriors within her ranks. "Fight, and eventually you can go home."

But even with as many battles as he fought, Kain remembered very little of the world he was born. He knew he was a dragoon, a knight that took on the fighting style and appearance of a dragon. He remembered how to fight with his spear perfectly, though the faces of those who taught him the art of the tactical striker had faded, as had the words given alongside those lessons.

Kain ran through what seemed to be a room with glass for a floor, filled with gigantic crystal-like structures the size of trees. His mind raced just as much as his feet did, when suddenly his boot landed in something that wouldn't let go. He tried his signature jump ability, but he was stuck. Kain looked back to see he had run on top of a magical glyph of some sort. Bolts of electricity crackled along the edges of the glyph.

"What is this?" he asked, annoyed. "I do not have the time-"

"I'm afraid your time now belongs to me," another voice said from behind one of those strange crystal-plants. "Kain." It came from none other than the pompous despot himself, the man who only was known as the Emperor among those serving the Goddess.

"The Emperor," Kain snarled at him, raising his spear as if to charge at the golden-clad monarch.

"You cannot leave that glyph unless I release it," Emperor Mateus said, beginning to float as if he was sitting on a chair. He crossed his legs in a refined, almost feminine fashion. "I will not if you are going to be so feisty."

"I suppose you want something from me," Kain inquired, still pulling at his leg. The moment it was loose, he'd be able to jump out of Mateus's reach and head for safer territory. He lowered his spear, knowing that it would not help him achieve freedom.

"Mmm," the Emperor hummed. His lips formed into some sort of demented smile, one Kain had never seen any person wear before. "While I was hoping to catch another, you will do quite nicely. Yes. You will service me for a night."

"Service?" Kain asked, confused. "I am sorry, Emperor, I have no idea what you intend on me to do for you."

"You will accompany me to my throne, and you will do every thing I ask," Mateus explained it very simply. "Are you so inexperienced, or have you never once shared the night with a man before?" He leaned in until his nose barely touched Kain's, causing Kain to feel nervous and extremely uncomfortable. "Or... is it that you've never been with anyone?"

Mateus let his gloved finger run down Kain's cheek. Kain felt goosebumps all over his skin from just that one movement. "Kain," Mateus said quietly, almost whispering his name as if to try to seduce him. "Submit to me."

Kain stopped trying to pull at his foot that was caught and instead stepped back, but all this did was get both of his feet stuck instead of just one. "No," he said, frantic. "No, I will not submit to you."

The Emperor sighed, pulling away from the dragoon in his snare. "Forgive me, but I only hurt you because you make me." He snapped his fingers to release large orbs of electricity around the magic glyph, sending all that magical energy into Kain's body. Kain yelled out in pain, but he refused to let himself fall. "Your will is admirable, but the more you fight, the more pain you will be in. Submit to me, Kain, and I will cease this immediately."

"Fuck. You." Kain said through the electrocution, using his spear as leverage.

"No, my little dragon knight, that is what I intend to do to you," Mateus said as he clenched his fists to make the voltage increase. "On your knees! You are mine now!"

"I will choose whom to serve," Kain bellowed out before he felt the last of his strength slipping out of his body. He wobbled back and forth, wondering if death was the better option at that point. The magic finally had weakened him to the point that he could not keep his balance, until he collapsed onto the glass floor, knocking his beloved dragon helm right off of his head and exposing that beautiful long blonde hair he always had pulled up.

"To the very end you resisted me," the Emperor said, letting the magic fade away. He then used his magic to levitate Kain and carry him back to where his throne was. Using a pair of chains, he attached Kain's hands to the throne. "But you are not dead," Mateus said, stating the obvious. "Dream of me."

Kain's eyes opened to his nose being perpendicular to the glass floor. His body ached, but he had fought monsters with spells like that before. Even if he was knocked out, he felt as if his body had been touched by that of a phoenix feather or a revival spell. It was a familiar sensation to have been called back from his mind being wiped out from enduring so much pain. He tried to move, and found his feet were free from the trap he stumbled into before. When he pulled his hands, however, he noticed they instead were bound, and not by magic, but by metal chains. His line of sight traced along the chains to see he was bound to the throne the Emperor sat upon. Those absurd pointed boots could belong to no other man. Not even a woman would be caught dead in such impractical footwear. Kain forced himself up as much as he could, but he wasn't getting too far with his hands bound like that.

"Oh! The dragon stirs from his rest," Mateus said from his throne. "I hope you feel better, sir knight. I have such plans for us."

Kain spat at Mateus, glaring at the Emperor with such a burning fire in his eyes that Mateus slapped him back down to the ground with his left hand.

"I am your master," Mateus declared, noticing that he had split Kain's lip. "If you wish to be free, you will obey."

"I belong to no one," Kain growled. Blood dripped from his lip, but he couldn't bring his hands close enough to wipe it away. "I will resist you as long as I draw breath, Emperor!"

Mateus shook his head. "I do not wish to play at this foolish game any longer." He stood up on those beautiful feet of his with a little clack sound. "I would rather not see you in chains. Kiss my boot, and I will let you up."

"Leave me to die, tyrant."

"Are you not thirsty? Hungry? Do you not wish to lie comfortably on silk sheets instead of as a mess on my floor?" Mateus asked. "Your body knows it cannot hold out much longer, Kain. After all the pain you just recovered from?" He pointed the end of his scepter right in front of his eyes. "Cease your resistance, I will see you well treated."

Kain closed his eyes in defiance. "I will die before I submit to you," he said harshly, though he coughed. The Emperor was right in one respect. He was thirsty. How long had it been since he had just a drop of water? But no, he couldn't let his pride fall for something like that. Not something so basic as a drink of water.

"Kiss my boot. I will see you suffer no more."

"I have made my decision. Leave me."

"You are quite stubborn," Mateus said, turning to his throne. He had a goblet there from earlier, and with a wave of his hand, filled it with clear water. "A drink for the thirsty warrior at my feet. All you must do is kiss my boot." The Emperor placed it right next to Kain's face, which only intensified his need to satisfy his thirst.

Kain saw it, and overcome by the dryness of his throat, raised himself just enough to place his lips onto Mateus' boot. Immediately, the chains had more slack, and he was able to pick up the silver goblet and drink all the water within.

"Was that so hard?" Mateus asked. "If you wish for more, then allow me to fill it for you."

"At a price," Kain said, furious at himself and his own needs for making him do something so humiliating.

"Everything costs something, sir knight. Speaking of which, you said you wished to be free of chains entirely, did you not?" Mateus asked once Kain had placed the goblet on the floor. "I am willing to negotiate, if you are willing to comply."

"I will agree to nothing before I hear your terms," Kain said as he wiped the blood from his face.

"That is fair. Kain, you will service me-"

"I still do not know what that means-"

Mateus began floating as he tended to do when he was not sitting on his throne. This might take longer than he wanted to stand on his feet. "Did I not tell you that you will accompany me for a night? Or do you need it in simpler terms? You will share your body with me, in whatever way I choose."

"I do not consort with men," Kain said simply. "I have never wanted a man. What you ask of me is impossible."

"But you want freedom, and I want to fuck you. It seems like a fair exchange," the Emperor said gently. "Only for as long as it takes me to achieve release. Then, I will allow you to go free."

"And carry with me the stain on my honor of having submitted to you!"

"You are very right, Kain. You will remember this for as long as you live. Even after you are allowed to return home from this warring world, you will remember the greatest night of your life was when you let me have my way with you," Mateus said, his tone unchanging. "Perhaps I should give you release first, hmm? I will, if you desire it."

"I desire nothing from you but being free of your chains." Kain's retort was enough to make Mateus angry, but he noticed that the dragoon only fought back harder when he exerted every bit of force on him. The fire in Kain's eyes had not faded, even if he seemed less sure of himself now that he had only kissed the Emperor's boot.

"Kain," Mateus said, letting the chains give enough slack for Kain to stand. "Stand."

Kain pulled himself to a stand. He felt as if he might have a chance to simply break the chains with his upper body strength with this much slack. All he needed was a moment to try.

Before Kain had the opportunity to even attempt to break the chains, Mateus traced the side of Kain's cheek with his finger, eventually pulling his chin enough to force a kiss. Kain pulled away instantly, but Mateus' hand held Kain's head in a way that he could not escape it. His gloved hand found Kain's well-toned abs and slid down to between his legs. Kain resisted, but trapped in a kiss that felt as if it went on forever and with a hand that wasn't his lovingly touching his penis, it did not take long for it to become engorged.

Mateus released his lips from Kain's, whispering, "If it helps, imagine that I am the woman you love more than any other. And give her your affection."

Hearing that, Kain used his hand to pull Mateus back into the kiss, but this time getting his tongue tied with that of the Emperor's. Just the thought of the woman he loved touching him was enough to let Mateus stroke his most delicate of places and accept the deepest of kisses.

Mateus pulled away again, using his lips to kiss Kain's neck in a way that felt like he was kneading the skin and muscles. It was an intense feeling, causing Kain to lose footing and lean against Mateus completely. There it was. Kain was putty in his hands. Sometimes, all it took to break someone was a few simple words. Each kiss along Kain's neck left a bruise, and left him moaning in pleasure. With him slowly running his hand along Kain's extended lovestick, Kain could no longer help it. His burst left the Emperor's hand dripping with the clear whitish fluid. He pulled his hand out of Kain's pants and the moment he was done massaging Kain's neck with his lips, he took a moment to taste it. Every secretion tasted different no matter if male or female, and Kain was no exception. This taste was one that invigorated Mateus, made him want to keep Kain forever, to partake of this splendid taste at every opportunity he could.

"My love," Kain gasped with his eyes closed, talking to the woman he wanted to shower with affection. He shuddered with delight. "How well you know me... I always dreamed you would kiss my neck like that. I never thought anyone..." his words failed him for a split second. "My lady..."

Mateus reached into a pocket to pull out a long cloth, placing it over Kain's eyes and tying it behind his hair. "Most glad to oblige," he whispered in Kain's ear sweetly. "And now for you to return the favor for me."

"In exchange for release I never thought I would have, yes, of course," Kain agreed, "I will."

The Emperor led Kain over to his throne, where he unbuckled his belt and sat down. Pulling Kain closer, he said, "On your knees."

Kain obeyed.

Mateus felt his own penis rise to the occasion, firmer than it had been in a while. "Kain," he said sternly. He placed his hand on the back of Kain's head, pushing him down. "Open your mouth."

Kain obeyed again.

"Suck."

Mateus loved to hear himself being pleasured. He loved the little sounds made at the end of each breath taken. The feeling of him being pulled, then let go, and then pulled again gently into that moist little hole. He kept his hand on Kain's head, playing with his lovely blonde hair. Only about five straight minutes of that later before the Emperor released his seed into Kain's mouth.

Kain pulled back and spat it out, feeling the chains vanish. No longer was he bound to the Emperor's whim. He coughed and gagged before looking at Mateus again.

"You may go," Mateus said. "...do be careful. I... set many traps around here."

"Emperor," Kain breathed out. "I would take my companion's place if they were to fall into the trap. So they wouldn't have to... submit to you." He shook his head, completely unwilling to admit that he actually enjoyed that entire experience. "I bid you farewell." Kain finally used his jump ability, heading up further than the Emperor could see.

"I will trap you again. You were the best of all the Chaos warriors I've trapped before. Your game intrigues me, Kain Highwind."


End file.
